The Grey Beach
by misszeldasayre
Summary: A series of vignettes tracing Iroh's influence on Prince Zuko as he continues to mentor his nephew throughout their lives.
1. The Lesson

**This is the start of a series of vignettes about Zuko and Iroh's relationship over the years. To read other segments, head over to the amazing FictionIsSocialInquiry's story, also titled _The Grey Beach_. Link in my profile.**

 **We recommend reading the stories in this order:**

 **I. The Lesson** **(misszeldasayre)**

 **II. The Bandage (** **FictionIsSocialInquiry)**

 **III. Blood Traitor** **(misszeldasayre)**

 **IV. Unsolicited Advice (misszeldasayre)**

 **V. Silence is the Best Teacher** **(** **FictionIsSocialInquiry)**

 **VI. An Alternative** **(** **FictionIsSocialInquiry)**

 **VII. The Surprise** **(misszeldasayre)**

 **VIII. The Grey Beach** **(** **FictionIsSocialInquiry)**

* * *

 _I. The Lesson_

The clock strikes one and all that is left behind is a discarded paper hat. And the last fire flake dumpling.

"Hands off, Zuzu, it's mine."

"But I saw it first—"

Azula's fist collides with his ribs, and Zuko finds himself sprawled in the sand. Grit coats his mouth as he spits fiery frustration, but his sister skips down the grey beach, dumpling in hand.

The guests have long gone, the bonfire long dwindled to embers, but Prince Zuko remains, pouting in Azula's wake.

His uncle sighs, rubbing his back as he rises from his lawn chair. "Prince Zuko, why are you crying?"

The boy glowers back, fire stinging his eyes. "I am not crying."

"It looks like there are no more dumplings on this tray," Iroh observes, the silver glinting like lightning in the moonlight.

"Azula took the last one." He balls up his hands at his uncle's chuckle.

"Prince Zuko, let me teach you a secret."

"I don't have time for your lessons, Uncle!"

"But you should always make time for dumplings." Leading his nephew by the shoulder, Iroh walks back from the beach to the royal family vacation's kitchen.

The chef wakes at Iroh's cough, spluttering as he straightens. "Your Highnesses!"

"Pardon me," Iroh says with a wink at Zuko, "but Prince Zuko's special birthday dumplings disappeared. They were… eaten by flying dolphin fish. Would you be so kind as to make us some more?"

The second batch of dumplings taste even better than the first, but Zuko falls asleep before he can tell Iroh, his belly full and his mind at peace.

* * *

 **Pro Bending Circuit Final Round**

 **Team + Position: Laogai Lion Vultures, firebender**

 **Part B: Choosing the Prince**

 **Prompts Used: (title) The Gray Beach | (restriction) Start with the sentence, "The clock struck one and all that was left behind was a discarded paper hat." | (restriction) Include the following sentence three times: "Just because it's in a book, doesn't mean it's right."**

 **Bonus: Use of my element (fire)**

 **Word Count: 1,654 (including FictionIsSocialInquiry's vignettes)**


	2. Blood Traitor

_III. Blood Traitor_

"But what do I do?" His fists explode into flames. The heat laps at his palms, soothing his frustration, but when Zuko looks up, his uncle is frowning.

"Patience, Lord Zuko." The title has changed, but the familiar words rankle. The new Firelord struggles to choke back his irritation.

"Azula will remain a threat as long as she walks free," he says sharply. "She tried to kill me!"

"But she is your sister."

"So do I let her go?"

"A wise man does not turn his back on a lion vulture circling overhead."

"Azula's not a lion vulture anymore, she's… different now, she needs help."

"There lies your answer, Lord Zuko."

The words burn true into his heart, but the thanks catch in his throat.


	3. Unsolicited Advice

_IV. Unsolicited Advice_

"The Kemurikage… or whatever they are… their attacks have only grown stronger. They've taken Tom Tom and Kiyi, and a dozen other children from the city." Zuko's frown, reflected in his tea, deepens.

Iroh peers over the rim of his cup. "There's something else bothering you, Zuko."

Zuko almost touches his head to make sure his hair hasn't burst into a blaze. "It's nothing."

His uncle just waits, stirring sugar into his tea. Sure enough, Zuko feels the words flare out of him like fire meeting fuel. "Mai thinks our chance has passed. That it's time for us to move on."

"I thought my chance for tea tonight had passed when I dressed for bed, but—" The old general shrugs at the cup and biscuits set before him. "Now what do I always say?"

"Just because it's in a book, doesn't mean it's right?" Iroh shakes his head, but Zuko forges ahead. "I need to show her I can handle the threat of the New Ozai Society. Then she'll realize that I've grown, that I won't hurt her again."

"Zuko," Iroh says so gently that his nephew is reminded of smoke slipping through flames. "You don't need to prove that you've grown. You just need to let her alone."

"Uncle—"

"Now is the time for finding those children and protecting the throne. Tomorrow you will have time to rekindle your romance, should the lady desire."

"But—"

"Wait for her to come around," Iroh says, tone brooking no argument. After finishing his tea, he looks up with a twinkle. "And if she does not, I have an excellent young lady in mind for you."

"Uncle!"


	4. The Surprise

_VII. The Surprise_

The palace slumbers under the full moon as the Firelord sips his ginseng tea. "I already commanded the librarians to pull all the scrolls on parenting from the shelves. We have eight months to read, that's enough time to for us to learn how to do this right."

When Iroh chuckles, Zuko knows what's coming next. "Just because it's in a book—"

"—Doesn't mean it's right. I know, Uncle. But I'm worried." The newness of it all threatens to burn him up from inside.

"I worried, too, first with Lu Ten, and then with you." Iroh smiles as he sets down his cup. "But then I realized that I can't protect you forever. I could only teach you and hope that you listen."

The way his uncle beams at him cools the fire raging in Zuko's chest. "Thank you," he says, and when Iroh slowly stands to embrace him, he doesn't protest.

* * *

 **To read more vignettes from Iroh and Zuko's relationship, check out FictionIsSocialInquiry's story also titled _The Grey Beach_!**


End file.
